A New Discovery
by Wendyggirl
Summary: Christina was sharing a moment with a certain female artist she'd been admiring, who unexpectedly tried to tempt her. / Sorry guys, I know they're not from L Word, just don't know where to put it so... but I think you people here might enjoy this one


**Here you are!!!** I'm so excited that I am eventually posting it. Let's see how suck my first English fanfic can be...

**ATTENTION**; this fanfic contains girl-girl love. If you're not into it, GET OFF NOW!

**Warning1**; If you're suffering from homophobia, then you'd better get out now, really, because I won't be responsible for your sickness caused by my lovely fic.

**Warning2**; there are no hot lesbian sex scenes here, if that's what you're looking for. Come on...this is my first fanfic, my first English fic ever. I don't want to be so...perverted (at least not from the very start :P)

**Author's Note**; an idea had crossed my mind, and it seemed so-going-to drive me crazy that I had to do something about it ASAP! So here it is, a one-shot fanfiction for those who love girl-girl interaction.

**Disclaimer**; Neither the real Christina Aguilera nor Alicia Keys has anything to do with this story. It only came out of some impossible dreams I had about them. Everyone knows no matter how much I desperately want my beloved two drop-dead gorgeous goddesses together, it will never really happen. TT_TT

Anyway, just enjoy!

**A New Discovery **

(By Wendy-G)

**Prologue**;

(Sounds of several women chatting around)

Christina: Play some for me Alicia?

Alicia: (Smirks and starts striking her piano keyboard playfully) There you go, Chris. What's up?

Christina: *Sigh* I just got something on my mind.

Alicia: Speak on it girl. (Starts playing "Impossible" song)

Christina:-

It's impossible

It's impossible to love you

If you don't let me know what you're feeling

It's impossible for me to give you what you need

If you're always hidin' from me

I don't know what hurt you

I just, I wanna make it right

Cause boy I'm sick and tired of trying to read your mind

It's impossible

Oh baby it's impossible for me to love you

It's the way it is

It's impossible

Oh baby it's impossible

If you makin' it this way

Impossible to make it easy

If you always tryin' to make it so damn hard

How can I, how can I give you all my love, baby

If you're always, always puttin' up your guard

This is not a circus

Don't you play me for a clown

How long can emotions keep on goin' up and down...

--------------------------------------------------------

**Christina** was sitting alone on the couch in her studio. Feeling spent, the blonde laid back and closed her eyes. She was about to fall asleep when she felt soft pressure, then a warm, sweet scent emitted from the vacant side of the couch.

The pair of sapphire eyes opened up in a daze. A smile plastered to her alluring face.

"Alicia?"

The sitting figure turned their head, a bottle of water in its hand.

"Hey, sorry I wake you up."

Christina shook her head. "No, it's okay. I don't feel like being peaceful anyway, afraid that I'd have bad thoughts."

The dark beauty smiled her comforting, yet mysterious smile. She raised the bottle over her mouth to drink in some water, being oblivious that the other's sharp eyes were silently observing her every movement.

Watching as the refreshing liquid flew through Alicia's parted lips and down underneath her smooth throat. Christina took in the view of the raven haired woman's long eyelashes, full honey-pink lips, then continued her gaze down to the slim waist, those tapering yet strong limbs, and back to the woman's long slender fingers. Her mind raced at the idea of how effective they were on a piano, or a keyboard, which consequently worked quite a magic on her fans, e.g. her.

'God… she's beautiful' The blonde thought, a bit wondering about her admiration towards another woman.

"You feeling better? After that song I mean."

"Yes, I am. Thanks to you it's come out this good. I always knew you're very talented."

Alicia chuckled. "Oh, come on. I'm sure you're the one who took major part in this."

"No really, I mean it." Christina retorted, now shifted her body upright. "'Sides, ain't that sounds too humble for someone like you? I bet you didn't believe I meant it when I said I was a fan of yours, right?"

Alicia looked into Christina's eyes with a hint of amusement; never drop that charming smile of hers.

"You know what, I did." She paused. "And I'm flattered."

Christina blushed. 'Am I just looking too much into it? Or she's actually doing this on purpose.'

Sparing the blonde's nervousness, speaks the raven-haired artist. "Why do you look upset today, by the way? Not that it's unusual for you though, you just seem a bit too...what, melancholic?"

Christina furrowed her eyebrows, not know what to react to the statement. She should be pissed if it didn't sound so real and so 'like' her that she would like to laugh instead.

"For someone who dares to criticize me like that, you really get what I'm feeling."

Alicia's eye's softened. "So it's true huh… about your Jordy?"

The blonde sighed. 'So she knows... hell I'm not surprised at all. It seems impossible to keep anything to anyone, and still, I have to overcome it…' She closed her eyes with tiredness. It had been weeks since the ordeal that she had kept herself busy, and now it was getting to her.

The news of their separation leaked out a couple of weeks ago. The paparazzi had been so eager to see if the certain head-strong woman was affected by heartache, shame, or a grudge, like other female celebrities.

Christina had somehow managed to control herself in public as not to let her weakness seeped to the surface, even when she admitted being hurt, she tried to be positive...that she would be over it soon enough.

She knew she would. She was a strong one.

"Am I?" Christina murmured to herself.

"You're what?"

That familiar, low, husky voice reached her ears once again, interrupting her train of thoughts.

The blonde opened her eyes, only to see a pair of questioning hazel ones were looking straight into hers.

Christina came to her sense, and suddenly felt embarrassed for being caught off-guard by the other woman.

"Nothing, just someth... Where's everyone?"

She looked around, surprised that the previously packed studio was now empty.

"They're gone." Alicia smiled "It looked like you've drifted off for a while, so I told them I'll keep you a company."

Christina blushed again, still tried her vain attempt to retrieve the ruined dignity.

"I'm not always like this, you know?"

The taller woman's smile broadened, and tinted her voice.

"Trust me, I know."

Alicia bent down; her right hand on the armrest and her left on her bag. With the blonde trapped in between, she continued.

"That's why I had a very good time watching you slept... so peaceful and vulnerable" She whispered. "A very rare sight indeed"

Christina's heart beat faster from both the comment, and the closeness they shared. The raven-haired beauty's face was now only an inch from hers.

Staring at the other woman's savory, slightly parted lips in front of her; she fought an urge to find out if they would taste as good as they looked.

"I never knew you're into girls." She muttered under her breath.

"I'm not." Came a whispered reply "But I think I'm into you."

With that being said, Alicia then closed the gap between them with a gentle kiss.

Christina closed her eyes, tried to feel disgusted or awkward at least, but all she could make out of that kiss was nothing but pleasure.

The pianist sure was a good kisser. Christina noted the way her lips were softly caressed until she was acquainted to it. How the woman then smoothly glided her tongue into an opening, provoking her sensitive inner wall…

Teasing her, driving her wild

The blonde also noticed how her arouser used her hand to support her neck, which on the other hand, effectively preventing her from escape.

As the kiss turned more passionate, Christina felt her legs gave in.

'God, she smells nice....and the kiss just so...sweet... I can't believe I'm actually doing this.'

After what seemed like eternity, yet too short. Alicia broke the kiss.

Those beautiful hazel eyes still lingered on the other's full red lips with longing, then looked up to the pools of bright sapphires, or deep oceans, for she was feeling drowned.

The gorgeous blonde only sat still, avoided her gaze.

After a minute of nothing, Alicia decided to retreat herself from the smaller, yet much fierier woman, intended to take her leave.

A hand on her bag refrained her from leaving.

Christina lifted her eyes, and stared deep into the darker ones.

"So, what are you planning to do tonight?"

--------------------------------------------------------

**Comment pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
